


Vid: Love You Much Better

by shirasade



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I can love you much better</em><br/><em>Oh, you know, one day I'm gonna make you mine.</em><br/>-Love You Much Better, by The Hush Sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Love You Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> A light-hearted Firefly vid, because I needed a break from the angst after my last Steve/Bucky vid... :)

**Spoiler warning:** shippy ones for the "Leaves on the Wind" graphic novel :)

**Music:** Love You Much Better, by The Hush Sound (edited, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d92rau-U5Yg)  
**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/firefly_loveyou.zip) (133mb)


End file.
